OBJECTIVE: To participate in the Central Oncology Group Studies as a member Institution. The American Oncologic Hospital is located in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and is a member of the Fox Chase Cancer Center. APPROACH: This institution has been a member of cooperative chemotherapy studies since 1961 and a funded member of the Central Oncology Group since 1971. It participates with other funded members of this group to carry out Phase II and III and adjuvant chemotherapy studies for statistical evaluation. These protocols have been approved by the institutional Human Experimental Committee and are currently being used: COG PROTOCOL #7030 Randomized 5-FU for breast and colorectal cancers; COG PROTOCOL #7041 5-FU adjuvant therapy in the treatment of colorectal cancers; COG PROTOCOL #7040 DTIC; #7122 Cycloleucine NSC1026; #7121 Adriamycin; #7320 Yoshi; #7324 Adriamycin and 5-FU; #7441 Breast adjuvant; #7333 Sq. cell combination therapy; #7131 DTIC & Combinations for metastatic melanoma; #7341 Adriamycin Osteogenic sarcoma adjuvant study; #7331 Sarcoma Combination Phase III study; #7240 Radiation adjuvant study for rectal carcinoma; #7039 Lung Study Phase III Study. We have entered 400 patients into these types of protocol studies over a period of 10 years and our annual accrual rate averages 40. The institution is well known for its prompt and accurate reporting of data and has a low rate of unacceptable patients.